


A Couple of Bundles

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Pre-Mpreg, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: After some symptoms of Ron being in a "delicate position", Hermione and Ron visit Blaise Zabini's private office for discretion, only to find out something else.





	

_Two weeks later_

 

She would've never imagined herself in the position she was. And when Ron started to throw up everything and anything he was scarfing down, she expected herself to be depressed that it had to be him. Or perhaps that Ron would feel emasculated. He wasn't necessarily thrilled about a wizard's pregnancy not just because he was a man, but because there were so many obstacles as well as judgement eyes waiting to torture them for the months he'd endured it. However, as soon as Molly embraced them excitedly at seeing the same symptoms from Ron as she had in her own pregnancies, Hermione's relief made it impossible to feel any regret. The baby was made out of love; no matter what. For obvious reasons, they'd avoid announcing anything until they got checked up by Blaise Zabini at the suggestion of Harry.

They came across Ginny and Daphne. She didn't know how to take it. It wasn't serious--or that was what Ginny claimed--but she hung about her all the time like they were an official couple. Daphne hung back awkwardly as Ginny shone brightly. Whatever it was, Ginny was extremely happy. No need to question anything that made her feel that way, no matter how short it was for.

"I wanted to catch you. Something I got a hold of from Daphne so that no one can spot you entering."

It was a plastic initials keychain that read "BZ". "Portkey. It's completely safe. It's just something new that Blaise has for his private snooty pureblood clients."

"Thank you, Ginny." She glanced at a grumpy Ron, who eyed Daphne reproachfully. "Want to join us for lunch afterwards?"

"Actually, I'm going to introduce Daphne to mum this afternoon."

"Is she ready for that," Ron asked in annoyance. "Mum is going to have kittens; thinking you're dating some rough bull dyke."

"RON," Hermione and Ginny said in horrified unison as Daphne only snorted at the insult.

"Sorry--I'm sorry, Greengrass. I'm irritable today. Fucking male pregnancy messes with my hormones."

Hermione brought her hand to her face as Ginny's eyes widened at the slip. "Oh my god--I didn't know," she whispered as she came closer to them. "Congratulations...but how did it happen?"

"I think I know how it happened. Your sister-in-law and brother are very kinky." Hermione pulled in her lips, sharing a look with Ron who instead of looking ashamed only smirked.

"Ew," Ginny said slowly, looking a bit ill before going to say, "Don't tell Ria--"

"Do I look mad? Congratulations," Daphne said with a smile, still standing awkwardly by Ginny who gave her an approving look. Oh dear, it was love. Maybe they didn't know it, but they were absolutely smitten. She only hoped it wouldn't be another let down. They said their goodbyes, deciding to keep the portkey for other times and walking beside each other silently. It was a new chapter for them; probably a new chapter for a lot of witches and wizards that year. They entered Blaise's office. It was surprisingly empty--no reception desk or no certifications hanging. Would Blaise be moving even his private patients to St. Mungo's? As if he heard the question, he stepped out of the office.

"I'm just rearranging some things. Hannah was my stand-in reception. I'm preparing for construction, so I apologize for how unprofessional it looks. Come in." He motioned them into the office, opening the door for them as Ron sat gruffly on one of the chairs. Blaise gave him a smile, then a wink before sliding a bowl of chocolate towards him.

"It'll ease those hormones. Promise, Mr. Weasley."

Ron gave him a witheringly glance but shoved a chocolate in his mouth. Visibly more relaxed, he let out a deep sigh and gave Blaise a thankful grin before grabbing Hermione's hand. "That hasn't been dipped in any potions, has it?"

"Oh no--chocolate has that natural effect for wizards and witches. It's why it's so effective towards Dementors. During his pregnancy you should keep plenty in your home." Blaise popped one in his mouth as well, nodding at Hermione to take one. She had been craving it quite a bit lately. In one went; delicious as they looked. "So, let's discuss this miraculous yet very controversial pregnancy Mr. Weasley is experiencing. Both the charm and potion used on the sex toy was created in 2000 as a way for same sex female witches to not only experience a true pleasure in realistic penetration that both partners could enjoy, but to also conceive without the nasty business of other potions."

"Why did it work for us," Hermione asked, feeling out of place not knowing anything about wizard pregnancy. She'd known it was rare but possible with gay wizards. Their situation was probably the only known case.

"It worked better. There was no need for the potion. Only the charm on the dildo worked as the potion only takes to manipulate the female witch's reproductive organs. That in itself, at least when it comes to the witch doing the impregnating, can cause serious damage to the reproductive system. The truth is that dildo is still in its beginning stages. The purpose is to make it so that the female can provide the other chromosome needed. That requires very highly advanced magic that could go very wrong very easily.

"Fortunately, all it did was switch the process. The fluid that you--" He cleared his throat. "Deposited contained some eggs. An egg survives, nesting itself somewhere around Mr. Weasley's abdomen magically to create an artificial womb. The sperm finds it's way somehow. I can't tell you how. There were cases in South America, Africa, and Japan. The babies came out completely healthy--the oldest is about five right now I believe. There is still research being done on the process. All we know is that of as of now that Mr. Weasley has a healthy little girl coming in about nine months."

Hermione put her hand to her chest, breathing deeply as heart seemed to float inside her chest. She gave her a smile to Ron, who returned it back, mouthing "together with a baby girl". "I'm afraid, however, that that's not the end of it. There are risks and complications with wizard pregnancies. We need to formulate a nutritional plan, work with Healers that have licenses in the Muggle world to provide the vitamins you need, and discuss how the physical activity will be for Mr. Weasley...and for you, Mrs. Weasley."

Ron grabbed her hand tighter, his eyes widening as Hermione looked at him in concern before nodding her head. "Right--right, because I need to be healthy for both of them--"

"No. I mean--well, as you know we tested both of you. To make sure that everything would be right with the little one in Mr. Weasley--anything unforeseen that may be in either one of your genetics. That was when we discovered that Mr. Weasley is not going to be the only one expecting."

"Me," Hermione whispered. She looked at Ron, who looked nearly ready to lift off out of his chair and go out of the ceiling. She looked back at a calm, yet smiling Blaise who nodded back at her.

"You're expecting a little boy."

Ron let out a holler, picking up Hermione from her chair and spinning her around as she remained in shock. After all of the fighting, the crying, the worrying and letting it get to her. Two children at once? Maybe some parents would be unhappy. But all she could feel was joy. She embraced Ron happily, tears of joy spilling from her. They would be in it completely together. It would be a year of madness, but they would be doing it together. She really couldn't ask for any more than that.

 

* * *

 

 

Blaise watched the Weasleys leave his office happily, an uneasy feeling growing his chest as their joy had been infectious in the moment. No more patients for that day. Instead he felt far more alone than he ever had. He stared out the window, jumping at the sound of apparition and hoping it wasn't either of them. He turned around, putting on a false smile as Harry stood in the middle of the nearly empty office. He hadn't expected anything after any of it. He heard them declare their love for each other. And after that, he couldn't be what they wanted. That hadn't taken anything from the night. He had had the most erotic night that he would probably ever have in his life and he was fine with just being their friend. Besides, there was so much more to worry about. 

Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy were the last two people he wanted to know.

"Draco and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for actual dinner tonight."

"Charity," he asked softly, taking a deep breath and staring at the floor. 

"You promised it wouldn't be uncomfortable--"

"It's not--I was honest. I barely know you two, Potter."

He stepped closer to him and Blaise backed away. Potter's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with your eye?"

"It's nothing--"

"Are you back with Clementine?"

Shit. He thought he'd put on the charm. The Weasleys hadn't noticed. Daphne hadn't notice. They were all capable in their craft. Of course Harry bloody Potter would notice it. He went to touch his face, the pain came back on his left side. When he'd finally "accepted" Clementine back, he hadn't been in his right mind. His work was one thing. Blaise was dedicated and he could keep focused. But when he was alone in such strong feelings. In that mindset, he couldn't be alone anymore. And while he knew that he had possibly destroyed his friendship with Daphne she had her sister. Aside from his father's family all the way in France he had no one.  At that moment he invited that bastard back into his bed, he needed someone.

He needed anyone.

"Where is he--"

"Potter--"

"I just want a talk with him--"

"Is it just as right for you and Draco to get in a fight--to hurt each other--because the damage is equal? Because I won't throw the first punch--"

"It's different!"

"How?! How is it fucking different?!"

"Are you going to live your life this way?! Getting in one sided fights with a man that doesn't deserve you? There's something else going on. Because the person that left our house that night was happy. And ready to move on from what had nearly goddamned destroyed him in the past! Does Clementine have something on you?"

He did. And he promised to go to anyone that would hear him. He pulled in his lips, tears streaming down as Harry continued to ask questions. "He has something on you? Blaise...Blaise whatever it is, we can help. You can stay with us. I know that you were a little hesitant about sharing. Blaise, we could treat you so much better."

He'd be shamed. His father's family would cut contact that time. He liked having some sort of family, even if he was essentially still a black sheep. But at the very least he was a black sheep that had somewhere to run. 

"I can see it now." Blaise sniffed harshly, pulling away from Harry and staring out the window. "Harry Potter shared between two filthy Slytherins. One an ex-Death Eater, the other a former slag."

"Do you think I care about that?!"

"You should. You have a code on conduct as an Auror." He smirked coldly as Harry's face whitened. "Draco is one thing. But people are going to question it. No matter if the both of us shat rainbows and galleons, they are going to go out to ruin your career. St. Mungo's would toss me. And as much as I'd like that feeling I had that night, there are too many people depending on me."

There was a long silence that followed and it nearly made Blaise deaf at the added sight of a forlorn Harry Potter. "I'm going away for a while. Hannah will care for the Weasleys for a bit while I'm gone. I'll have gotten rid of Clementine. I just need to take care of things. We can talk then."

"I want you to promise me that that is exactly what you're going to do. Because you're wrong. I think I know you better than this."

Blaise turned around, giving Harry a kiss and embracing him for a long while. "I promise."

Harry pulled away, staring at him for a long moment and a fear started to build. Could he see what was really wrong? Oh Merlin, he hoped not. But Harry only kissed him, pulled out his wand, and apparated away. Blaise sat down at his desk and stared at the door. He studied the wood patterns until the swirls somehow started to move on their own. Grabbing the bowl of chocolates, he shoved two in his mouth. He could hear Clementine walking into his office, but the patterns stayed in his mind as he stood before him.

"Blaise--"

"I'm going to France. And I want you the fuck out of my flat by the time I get back."

"I'm sorry."

He snorted. The patterns disappeared and he stared at a blurry vision of Clementine. "I'll take care of you. And I won't say a thing--"

"Say whatever you want. But say it the fuck away from me and off my property."

He knew he wouldn't see the last of him. Clementine was far too in himself to see that Blaise was truly done. He'd caught him at the right time. But he was going to make sure he didn't catch him again. 

"I'm not going to give up--"

"Okay. Leave. Hit me if that's what gets it up, but leave and go find that American whore you always crawl back to instead," he replied calmly, glaring up at him and shoving another chocolate in his mouth. Clementine stared at him pathetically before turning on his heel and leaving. He could've thrown the bowl of chocolates, but why waste amazing chocolate? His eyes fell on the parchment that had haunted him the whole day. Two entirely different bundles of joy. Perhaps a baby with grey and a baby with green. He wouldn't be alone. Would his father's family understand? He didn't know. He was prepared for anything. To either come back with some support or come back alone. But he'd come back.

He proceeded to finish the bowl of chocolates all by himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of this series, but not the end of the story (as said before ;)). Thank you to all that have read the series. I apologize for not keeping in with the actual holidays, but unfortunately life happens. Anyway, thank you again and stay tuned!


End file.
